Aquastria
Aquastria is a location in ToE, it exists somewhat removed from Ponyvale and Vanhoover and is only accessable by land ponies using the Vanhoover boat, or flight. Mirroring their cousins on land, there are three races of ponies that live here,' Seaponies', Sharkponies and Merponies, and their technology is stunning compared to what's typically seen on land. Most of their machinery is run on arcane magic as there is an abundance of magical energy below the surface of the waves. The promise of treasure and power brought along Pirates and Treasure Hunters from around Equestria to try and seek their fortune. There is a resident clan of''' Pirates''' here who are hired to help the Seaponies below by protecting them from dangerous plunderers. The Pirates, unable to explore the depths below to reach treasure even partially as easy as the Seaponies, agreed to help in exchange for valuables. Known factions in''' Aquastria''' are the''' Pirates', 'The Arcane Guild' and 'The Cult of Abyss' Aquastria Lore '''Aquastria' happens to be the largest and most thriving underwater country on the planet; it was established by the mysterious Neptu. This submerged city is a populated, thriving ecosystem which not only homes Seaponies, but other deep sea ponies and creatures as well. Visitors can also stay at the''' Island''' above water to have an easy vacation away from their homes. The beautiful architecture was crafted by the Seaponies themselves and their craftsmanship is unrivaled by normal buildings above land. These buildings are made of hard stone, or hard pressed coral, shells and sometimes more valuable things like pearls.The aquatic city's mystic theme and culture has caught the captivation of others for many years. Aquastria is not safe from it's dangers however. Risk of invasion from enemy pirates, and other beasts of the deep are attracted to''' Aquastria's''' over abundance of''' Energy Crystals'. Aquastria's Ponies 'Seapony' '''Seaponies' are one of the more delicate undersea races, they are round, a little chubby and usually very cute. They can typically lack the speed or strength that other pony races have. As such, they are usually born gifted with some sort of magical talent so they can keep out of danger. These ponies historically are able to control magic with rivalry to a land unicorn and are usually caught dabbling in some sort of magical science.They are also well suited to more delicate tasks, and have proven to be exceptional artisans, as well as shrewd tradesponies and have exceptional ability to shape and manipulate coral, even being able to change it's color with use of their magic. 'Merpony' Merponies are usually the strongest and usually the race you will find most often, they have natural abilities usually relating to the ocean or the animals around them. Keeping the Tides or Coral Reef in balance is what a lot of Merponies find themselves doing, which may sometimes put them at odds with their cousins, Sharkponies. Their natural understanding of nature and it's creatures allows them to commune with animals, and help them with ease. Pods of Whale or Dolphin who are in danger can rely on a Merpony to be the first on the scene. Merponies in legends have been shown to be prolofic at singing and as such their song may be so powerful that it could actually effect them negitively to use it for extended periods. Truthfully, if a Merpony has a singing talent as their cutiemark, it is no more powerful or beautiful than if a Seapony had the same cutiemark, or a Sharkpony for that matter, history simply dictates that they do well at it. 'Sharkpony' Sharkponies are the swiftest race, and use their powerful tails and fins to swim with acrobatic skill. It's not unusual to see Sharkponies competing in wave jumping competitions or showing off their strength and physical prowess to others. Their noses are capable of smelling and tracking at an amazing distance underwater but in most cases their sight is lacking somewhat. They make good hunters of various sorts, weither it be for treasure, food, or something as off the wall as magical energies. Cheifly these ponies are omnivores, they eat fish around the coral reef more often than not. Other Races Deep Sea Changelings The Deep Sea Changelings 'are an ancient race of changelings. Rather than joining their brethren on land, they prospered in the deepest reaches of the sea. Trenches, caverns, anywhere light can't reach. The physiological traits of the Deep Sea Changelings is dependent on their '''Caste. '''Virtually all Deep Sea Changelings are a part of the 'Cult of Abyss. ''' Aquastria's Locales Some of the main locations in Aquastria are steeped with things to do, and exploration to be had. Many places can be reached through the teleporter system', which connects everypony to all of the important areas on sim. '''Some notable locations are': 'Coral Reef' Aquastria's beautiful Coral Reef boasts the most collection of royal blue coral on the planet. It's menagerie of vegetation and animal life is second to none, the Coral Reef itself leads to Aquastria's tunnel and cave system with homes for Seaponies, a theatre and cozy caves full of valuable Energy Crystals. 'Library' The Library houses''' Aquastria's''' collection of books, all enchanted to keep them from spoiling and ripping while underwater. There are books being added everyday. On the third floor of the Library you can find the Arcane Guild's Headquarters, those ponies are adept at finding magical undersea artifacts, and are primarily focused on studying Arcane Magic. 'The Island' The Island '''is the base of operation for the Pirates''' in Aquastria. The Pirates who live on or around the main island or the ship itself are their own faction and they are protectors of''' Aquastria's many riches. In exchange for their protection, the undersea ponies have been supplying these '''Pirates with food, gold and crystals. While the Island has coconut palms, a source of fresh water, and animal life, it's no surprise that this tiny paradise would be an ideal hideout and base of operation for the Pirates. Since their discovery by the mainland, Aquastria has placed a small hut with a trading post and a post office. 'Coral Caves' Coral Caves '''is the main rentable home area for the undersea ponies, while the city is nice, traditionally seaponies lived in small, cozy cave homes. These homes are located in the expansive tunnel network', accessable via '''teleporter' or the red coral door located in the Coral Reef. The tunnel network itself is a part of Coral Caves and the length and width of these caves goes across the entire sim, making Aquastria 'almost double the sim in size. 'The Cult of Abyss '''is rumored to reside somewhere in the caves. Aquastria's Energy Crystals '''Energy Crystals '''have their own properties, usually relating to specific elements such as '''air or heat and assist the seaponies when used in combination with arcane magic. They are extremely valuable, even with their abundance, but there are a few rare, more precious varieties. There may also be some undiscovered crystals. Legend states that Leviathan was the one who separated parts of the "Origin Stone" '''when he discovered seaponies were using it without his permission. Unlike his land dwelling counterpart, '''Discord, '''he never showed any dislike for the ponies. In this case, he was merely teaching them a lesson for trying to take something without asking. The result of that lesson created the '''kinds of crystals in Aquastria '''today. '''Red Crystals: Effect: Strength & Heat Magic Rarity: Common Purple Crystals: Effect: Raw Magic Rarity: Uncommon Green Crystals: Effect: Life & Earth Magic Rarity: Common Blue Crystals: Effect: Cold & Water Magic Rarity: Common Yellow Crystals: Effect: Light & Air Magic Rarity: Common Rainbow Crystals: Effect: Pure Magical Energy Rarity: Ultra Rare (Only 3 found and recorded so far)